Crimson Inferno
by three miles away
Summary: SHIELD is known to house secrets. When the Tesseract is stolen and one of their own Agents is caught in the crossfire of a certain god, they'll have to bring together a group of heroes to save the world before its to late. Movie verse. Eventual Steve/OC. Clint/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, readers! First off, if you haven't read my (long) one-shot "Firestorm", stop what your doing and go read it. And if you have, thank you. This is mostly written in first person, but some will be in third person. Hopefully it won't be confusing.**

**This is a movie verse, eventual Steve/OC story that I may turn into a series, depending on how its accepted. I've been wanting to write one for a long time, and since I have "The Avengers" on DVD, I can make sure everything is perfect. I'm sure there are a few Steve/OC fics on this site, but I wanted to write my own and include my own twists. Its going to be different, yet along the same lines, as ones you may've read before this. So, enjoy "Crimson Inferno"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Only my OC, Taylor Collins.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The Tesseract has awakened._

_It is on a little world, a human world._

_They will wield its power._

_But our ally knows its workings as they never will._

_He is ready to lead. And our forces, our Chitauri, will follow._

_A world will be his. The universe, yours._

_And the humans, what can they do but burn?_

* * *

I punched the hanging bag with all I had. I watched it swing to the left, before hitting it again, causing it to sway back to the right. I repeated the process, even as I heard soft footsteps come up behind me. Not breaking my rhythm, I said, "You know you can't sneak up on me like you use to."

"Guess this means I've trained you well." a voice replied.

"What are you doing here, Clint?"

Agent Clint Barton said, "I could ask you the same thing, Tay. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I sighed deeply and continued with my routine.

"Can't sleep,"

Clint stepped into my line of sight and said, "You do this every year, Taylor. Its been twelve years. It won't change anything,"

"It might not change anything, but at least it helps ease the pain." _That was a lie. It didn't ease the pain at all. _I thought to myself.

"Taylor," he started, and I tried to ignored him but he pressed on. "I figured we change it up this year. Instead of you working yourself to death, alone, come with me. Nat is on a mission and Fury wants me to keep watch at base."

I placed my hands on the bag to stop its movements and smiled before saying, "I don't work myself to death,"

"Sure you don't," Clint said. "I'm leaving in five minutes."

"I'll be ready in two."

* * *

My eyes watched intently as the people milled about, evacuating the building. My comm came to life in my ear and I heard the unmistakable voice of Director Fury.

"Agent Barton, Agent Collins, report." I, Agent Taylor Collins, along with Agent Clint Barton, repelled down to ground level and went to report to the man in charge.

"I gave this detail to you two so that you could keep a close eye on things." Fury said.

Clint replied, "Well, I see better from a distance and Taylor isn't far behind me."

"Have either of you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, its spiking again." I heard a lab assistant call out.

I spoke up saying, "No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"'At this end'"?

"Yeah, the Cube, is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Clint said, picking up where I left off. "Doors open from both sides."

The floor began to shake, and I along with Clint and Director Fury swayed on our feet. The Tesseract grew brighter and sent out a crackling noise. Behind us, I could hear Doctor Selvig mutter "Not yet,". Light burst from the energy source as we stood there staring at it, Director Fury standing in between both Barton and I. The Tesseract shot out a beam of pure energy and I squinted my eyes as I watched everything unfold before me. A portal opened and a wave of blue light shot out. I watched as the Tesseract went silent and blue ripples of light crawled up the walls of the silo and onto the ceiling, waiting for whatever would happen next.

A man, slowly stood to his feet, just as agents grew closer to him with weapons drawn and ready.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called out to the stranger. I watched with intent eyes as the man glanced at his weapon right before he shot an energy blast towards us. I jumped to the side, drawing my sidearm, just as Clint knocked the director out of the way. The agents opened fire as man attacked. I stood to my feet and then opened fire myself, right after he took out four of our men. Another energy blast came from the spear as the stranger fired at a group of people who weren't fast enough to leave.

I ran over and helped as many as I could get to the exits, ignoring the dead bodies that littered the floor. When I turned around to look for any other survivors, I noticed Clint struggling to get to his feet. In an instant, the man was behind him and Clint was more alert. I watched as Agent Barton raised his weapon, but the stranger stopped him short. I opened fire on the man before he could do anything, but my bullets did nothing.

"Your machines are nothing, mortal." he sneered. "I am a god." I was slow to react as he shot a blast towards me. The force of it threw me into a wall before I fell to the floor, a moan escaping my lips. My vision was slightly blurry, and I watched as the stranger turned back to Clint and said, "You have heart." In horror, I saw the man raise his spear and gently touched Clint's chest and a light went from the spear to his body. Clint's eyes shone a blue glow and he then holstered his weapon. My mind was going numb, and my vision grew dark but I could hear footsteps grow closer right before a sound of rubble falling and searing pain ushered me into nothingness.

* * *

'_Please, don't. I still need that.'_

'_This doesn't have to get any messier.'_

'_Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.'_

'_Loki, brother of Thor.'_

'_We have no quarrel with your people.'_

'_An ant has no quarrel with a boot.'_

'_Are you planning to step on us?'_

'_I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.'_

'_Free from what?'_

'_Freedom. Freedom, is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace.'_

'_yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.'_

'_Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about too blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.'_

'_Like the pharaohs of old.'_

'_He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this thing goes critical.'_

'_Well, then,'_

'_I need these vehicles,'_

"_who's that?'_

'_They didn't tell me,'_

'_Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned. They got the Tesseract! Shut them down!'_

"_Let's go! No, leave it, leave it! Go!'_

'_We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go.'_

'_Director? Director Fury, do you copy?'_

'_The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?'_

'_A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors.'_

'_I want a search team down there right now, Agent Collins didn't make it out. Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.'_

'_Roger that,'_

'_Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. And as of right now, we are at war.'_

'_What do we do?'_

* * *

A beeping was the first thing I heard. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Nice to see you finally awake." I heard a voice say. I looked to my left and saw the one and only Agent Natasha Romanoff leaning against a wall. "You gave Fury a scare, though he would never admit it."

"He has Coulson and Hill. Wouldn't miss me." I said, surprised that my voice wasn't raw. The look on Romanoff's face was unreadable, so I questioned, "How long has it been?"

"What do you remember?"

I scoffed. "I remember enough," I watched as Natasha pulled her hands out of her pockets and crossed her arms. "Barton's been compromised," she said cutting to the point of her presence here. "Fury's bringing in Doctor Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark to help find the Tesseract."

"When does every one arrive?"

"Doctor Banner is already on board, and Coulson should be landing with Captain Rogers any minute. No one has heard from Stark." There's a shocker for you.

I nodded and threw back the blankets. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and felt Natasha's hand on my shoulder. "Your not going anywhere," she said firmly.

"The hell I'm not." I replied and pushed her hand off of my arm. "There is no way I'm sitting this one out."

"After what you've been through, you shouldn't be walking around, let alone working." Now, though I wasn't sure what she was really talking about, I put it off.

I stood to my feet, swaying a little before meeting the Black Widows eyes. I was taller than her but not by much. "Clint might not be my partner, but he's the closest thing I have to a family. He's done more for me than you'll ever know and there is no damn way I'm going to sit on the sidelines and watch." I narrowed my eyes and waited for the woman to respond.

"Alright, Taylor." she finally said. "You can be the one to explain everything to Fury." she turned on a heel and left me to myself. As soon as the door to my room closed, I leaned one hand against the side of my bed. I could fee the pressure of a pounding ache behind my eyes and a with my free hand rubbed the left side of my forehead. I felt a bandage and sighed.

Walking over to a closet, I removed my tall boots, a pair of fitted jeans, a sleeveless silver tank top and a black leather jacket and combed my dirty blond hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Before holstering my weapon to my right thigh, I, painfully, got dressed and went to meet Natasha on deck as we waited for Agent Coulson to land with Captain Rogers.

The wind blew some loose strands of my hair once I stepped out on deck. I spotted Natasha right away and made my way over to her. We didn't always get along, but I'm sure, deep down, she knew that I wasn't going to sit this out.

"I see you made it this far," she said greeting me. "You must not've run into Fury yet."

"I'll see him soon enough." I watched a Quin-Jet land not to far away from us and we made our way over. The door opened and Agent Coulson exited it, followed by whom I assumed to be Captain Rogers.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Collins, this is Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced us.

"Ma'am," Captain Rogers nodded towards both of us. I saw him glance at the bandage on my head and a wondering look appeared on his face, but he didn't question anything. I was thankful for that because I'm still lost as to what happened.

"Hi," Natasha said. I smiled and replied the same. Natasha looked at Coulson and continued, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there."

"It was quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice." I said to the captain. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." I smiled at the memory.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked.

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

We walked towards the edge of the Helicarrier and stopped short when a man wandering around caught our eye.

"Doctor Banner?" Captain Rogers called out. Natasha and I hung back, but I could still hear every word they were saying. A little trick Clint taught me while training me those years ago.

"Uh, yeah, hi." the doctor greeted. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is, you can find the cube."

Bruce Banner looked around nervously and questioned, "Is that the only word on me?"

"Its the only word I care about."

"Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Natasha waved me off for some reason and I went to introduce myself to the doctor. I cleared my throat and held out my hand. "Doctor Banner, I'm Agent Collins." I said. The man hesitated a moment before accepting my hand in his with a small, maybe forced smile.

"Gentlemen, you might want too step inside in a minute." Romanoff said coming up behind us. "Its going to get a little hard to breathe." I knew what she meant by this, but our guests did not.

Around us, engines roared to life and the flight deck crew worked to succor the jets.

"Is this a submarine?" I heard the captain question in awe. I was going to reply, I decided to let them be surprised.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" I slightly winced at what Banner meant, but put it out of my mind as quickly as it entered. Natasha and I watched from behind as Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner looked on in awe as the turbines of the ship gained speed. We were in the air and soaring before long.

"No, no, this is much worse."

Myself and Natasha led the two men inside, where SHIELD agents were busy getting the Helicarrier in the right position.

Director Nick Fury greeted them saying, "Gentlemen," I watched as Captain Rogers handed Fury ten dollars. I shook my head not knowing the reasoning behind that.

"Agent Collins, its nice to see you on your feet." Fury said walking over to me. I knew I couldn't avoid this talk. "There is a lot we'll need to bring you up to speed on,"

"Yes sir," I replied.

Fury left and went to speak with Banner who was not that far from me. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely." came an answer. "So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, your in the wind."

"Where are you with that?"

Director Fury gestured towards Agent Coulson who spoke up, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if its connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." I tuned out the rest of their conversation and watched as Natasha looked at Clint's file on screen. Ever since Barton recruited her to SHIELD, things hadn't been the same between us. Part of me blamed her for pushing him away from me, but the other part knew it couldn't have been helped.

"That's still not gonna to find them in time," the Widow said from her position by the computer.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" the doctor asked as he removed his jacket.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know. Have them put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Banner continued. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm , basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Collins, could you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury called me over.

I gestured for the doctor to follow me and said, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

We walked down a long hallway in silence and for that I was very happy. The pounding behind my eyes seemed to have intensified more since I woke up.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" I turned to face the doctor with a puzzled look on my face.

"I noticed the bandage on your forehead. And you were rubbing it as though it hurt pretty bad earlier, too." Had I? I didn't notice.

"Its nothing," I said trying to brush his worry off. Even if I answered truthfully, what would I say? I don't even know what happened and it didn't look like Fury would have time to talk to me about it any time soon.

"Here we are," I said. I punched in a code in the keypad and the door to the lab slid open and we walked inside. Banner looked around and I said, "I'll let you get to work." I then turned to leave, when he called out.

"Agent Collins?" I faced him and he tossed me a small bottle. I read the label that read _Aspirin _and said my thanks. I was grateful for these for two reasons, first, it was baby aspirin. I could still work and not feel loopy if I ended up taking something stronger. Second, since the pain was definitely worse, I really didn't know it I would've made it out of that room.

I downed two of the pills dry as I made my way back to the bridge. My mind was running in overdrive I barely heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Agent Collins." I turned to face the voice and saw one of the guards who patrols this area. "Director Fury wants to see you in his office in two minutes. Says its urgent."

"Thanks, Bradly." I said and changed my course for the wing Fury's office was on. As I made my way there, I caught a glimpse of a certain soldier wondering around the ship in awe and confusion. He noticed me and sent a smile my way. I returned it and shook any lingering thoughts from my mind, rubbing my head along the way.

* * *

**A/N: And there is chapter one. How was it? I feel things are moving a bit fast, but I wanna know what you thought. Be sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the favs/follows alerts everyone! And big thank you to **_**Insanity's Breaking Point **_**and **_**ShadowlightStarlight**_** for thanking the time to review. I was super busy last week so I didn't get a chance to reply to you, but I really appreciate it! And I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving and since there is no internet where I'm going, I won't be able to update until I get back, probably Saturday or Sunday.**

**Oh, and there's a special appearance by (a younger) someone in this chapter.**

**So enjoy the next chapter of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat in Director Fury's office, leaning to the left side with my head in my hand. I'd taken the aspirin not that long ago, I know, but it was still getting worse. Lights were brighter and sounds echoed around me; I closed my eyes to try to ease the pain, but that didn't even work. I heard the door behind me open and I stood to greet the director. He nodded for me to sit down before he spoke.

"Agent Collins, I'm sure you know why you were called in." he began. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "What is the last thing you remember?"

I had hoped to avoid this. The sense of helplessness, the pang of guilt I felt in my chest, the knowing that I failed to return what was given to me all those years ago. I really didn't want to speak of it again, but in order for me to get the answers I very desperately needed; I had to.

"The Tesseract opened a portal, a man appeared, there was a fight, Agent Barton was compromised and I failed to do my job." I said quickly.

Fury's face was emotionless and he replied. "This man, who is known as Loki of Asgard, attacked you with an energy blast from his spear." I winced at the memory, the thought of the pain I felt that night returning. "You were buried, right before our base collapsed in on itself. Luckily, a large piece of derbies upheld the rubble and our rescue crew found you quickly."

"So I'm fine to work?" I questioned. Clearly my injuries, if any, weren't bad. And other than this headache that no one else will know about, I felt fine physically. Mentally.. I think that'll be another story.

"You are in the clear, Agent Collins. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." I couldn't get out of there quickly enough because something was off, I could feel it. I knew he was keeping something from me, and I was going to find out what. Making my way back to Doctor Banner's lab, I knocked once on the door before entering.

"Doctor Banner, may I have a word?"

Bruce Banner was hunched over a pile of papers. He looked up at me and removed his glasses before waving me over. "What can I do for you, Agent Collins?"

"I need your help getting access to some medical files."

The doctor nodded slowly and asked hesitantly , "And who's files might those be?"

"Mine."

He gave me a look of confusing and I went on, "I don't think Director Fury is being honest with me regarding what happened on base when Loki attacked. I just need some answers."

"I'll see what I can do. But in the mean time, try taking it easy. I take it those painkillers didn't help?"

I shook my head, "If anything, it made it worse."

"I'm sorry about that. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you, Doctor Banner." I left the room and went back to the bridge. There I saw Agent Coulson speaking with Captain Rogers. I smiled when I heard them talking about Coulson's vintage trading cards and- me?

"I mean, if its not too much trouble."

"No, no, its fine."

"Its a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but, um, it'd mean a lot.."

"So, could you, uh, tell me about one of your Agents?" I noticed Phil raise an eyebrow at the randomness of the question, but the look didn't last long.

"Which one?"

"Agent Collins."

"There's not much I can tell you, Captain." Coulson began. I shoved my hands deep into my jacket pockets, tilted my head to the side and waited for him to continue. "She's a closed book. If you want to know more about her, you'll have to ask her yourself." Captain Rogers nodded in understanding. "That is, if she doesn't flip you on your back first."

"What-"

"We got a hit. A 67% match." I piped up at this and ran over to the agent who made the discovery. "Wait. Cross-match 79%."

Agent Coulson joined me at the computer and questioned, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Fury spoke to get the attention of the man out of time. "your up." I watched Captain Rogers nod and jog off to where his uniform was kept. As soon as he was out of my sight, the director went and gave everyone else orders.

"Agent Romanoff, prepare a Quin-Jet for takeoff." Natasha left to get ready. "Agent Collins, I need you to aid Doctor Banner in anything he might need to speed up our search."

I turned on my heel and slowly walked back to the lab. It seemed as if I was just here, probably because I was... or was that hours ago? I'm losing track of time. As I walked down the hall, a wave of blinding pain overcame me and I suddenly needed to hold onto the wall. It felt as though the whole place was falling out of the sky and my heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes shut but when I felt a hand on my shoulder, they snapped open and I met the blue eyes of Captain Rogers.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" he questioned with.. worry? in his voice. There was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't place..

'Ma'am'? No one ever calls me 'Ma'am'. Many of the agents on board still see me as a kid, even though I rank higher than most of them put together. I took a deep breath, or tried to anyway, and said. "Yes, Captain. I'm fine, just a headache." Crap. Did I just say that? So much for keeping it a secret.. Hopefully, he won't tell anyone. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the look the captain was giving me.

"Are you sure?"

I looked at him again and for the first time noticed he was clad in his full uniform, sans cowl. Wow. Coulson did a good job with his input. I forced myself to smile and say, "I'm sure. Shouldn't you be going?" I raised an eyebrow and watched as he smiled before taking off in a haste. And not long after, I could hear the engine of a Quin-Jet roaring to life, before fading away.

I walked slower than normal until I was at the lab. Not having any energy to knock, I entered and sat down on the closest thing to me: a metal table.

"Agent Collins, I was just about to come find you." Doctor Banner spoke quickly. Was it just me, or was that urgency I heard in his voice. "It wasn't easy, but I accessed your files not that long ago and there it something you should know."

I raised my head at his words and waited for him to continue. "First, I found your medical record. It shows breaks to seven ribs, hairline fractures across both of your shoulder blades and all of your vertebra. Your left arm had clear breaks in three different spots and your right arm four. You also had internal bleeding and damage to your brain, which at first I thought was what was causing your headaches, but that wouldn't be possible. I was wrong."

"Doctor, please slow down." I said. "That can't be right. What are you talking about?"

"I found an unknown kind of substance in your system. I'm guessing its pattern and it seems as though it started around your heart before working to your kidneys. Slowly, it worked its way further into your bloodstream and finally into your brain."

What he was saying, didn't make sense. The expression I had on my face clearly told him that.

"I'm still trying to find answers, but just by seeing your file; you should be dead." Banner finished. I was taken aback.

"Dead from those injuries or dead from this.. 'substance'?" the doctor shrugged. "Is there any way to find out what this is? If it'll kill me or anything like that?"

"I can't say for sure right now." Doctor Banner turned back to his screen and said, "There is another thing,"

"What else could there be?" I said through clenched teeth. Two words: Head. Pain.

"A smaller file was attached to yours. I think it holds more answers, but I can't access it. Do you know what 'Phase Two' is?"

"No, I don't." I responded with a shake of my head which was a bad idea. It caused the room to spin. Very fast might I add. I groaned and clutched my head in my hands, trying to make the pain stop. It felt like a thousand knives and a thousand needles were jabbing my head over and over again. I could've sworn I heard someone call my name, but I wasn't able to reply. Believe me, I tried, but a pained cry escaped my lips instead. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and lower me onto the cold floor. Cold. I liked it because it felt as though my whole body was ablaze. But even that did nothing to ease the pain.

Images danced across my eyes – I wasn't even sure if they were open or not; I couldn't see anything else – and another scream echoed off of the walls. I felt myself falling and darkness overtook me.

* * *

"_Spencer, come put your coat on so you can go." Raelynn Wright called out to her nine year old daughter. It was a cloudy December evening as the young girl bound down the carpeted steps of the New York home._

"_Where's Daddy?" Spencer questioned her mother as she helped dress her for the winter weather. A coat, scarf and hat later, Raelynn smiled and answered, "He should be here any minute, baby. But I want to get you to Mrs. Parker's home before it snows harder."_

"_Why do I have to drop Peter's present off? Why can't I stay?" the young girl asked in a innocent voice. Mrs. Wright had gone over this with her only child many times, but the girl still didn't seem to understand._

"_Mommy and Daddy want you home tonight." Raelynn began. "Remember last month on your birthday, how we told you we had a big surprise coming for you?" the youngest Wright nodded. "Mommy and Daddy are going to give it to you when you come home from the Parkers', alright? I know that Peter doesn't have any friends and I know you wanted to be there to celebrate this special moment with him, but this is important to us. Do you understand?"_

"_I think so," young Spencer wiped a small hand over her eyes, hoping to prevent any more tears from rolling down her face._

"_I'm going to watch you from the steps while I wait for your Dad." Mrs. Wright said standing up and walking over to the front door. "Do you remember which house to go to?" Raelynn knew the answer. As much time as the children spent together, just two years apart in age, Spencer would never forget._

"_Yes ma'am, I do." Spencer said happily. She grabbed her small present and held it tightly in her hands, before walking out of her home and to the snow covered sidewalk where she began her short journey to the Parker home. Two houses later, Spencer Wright walked up the steps before knocking on door. She watched as her father's car pulled into her driveway right before she turned to see an elderly woman appear with a beaming smile on her face._

"_Spencer, dear!" the woman greeted opening the door for Spencer to enter. "Come in, come in."_

"_Hi, Mrs. Parker."_

"_I'm so glad you could stop by. Peter's was getting anxious."_

_Spencer smiled and looked around the well kept home, taking her hat off and sitting in on a small table by the front door. "Where is Pete?"_

"_He's in the kitchen with his uncle. Right this way." The older woman led the young girl towards the back of the home, where they were met with the sight of a young boy sitting at the table with an older man. Both wore hats and the boy had the biggest smile on his face when Spencer walked into the room._

"_Spencer!" the boy said excitedly. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to his best friend and gave her a hug. "I''m glad you could come."_

"_Thanks for inviting me." Spencer replied with a smile. She held up her gift and said, "I got you somethin',"_

_Peter took the gift gratefully and gestured towards the table in the kitchen. "We were just about to cut my cake. Come on."_

"_I can't stay," Spencer said in a low voice. "My parents want me back home."_

_Peter stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend. "Aw, do you havta?"_

_Spencer nodded. "You can tell me what you got later. Okay?"_

_Peter liked this idea and said, "I will."_

_Spencer said goodbye to the Parker's before walking out the front door. "I'll see you later, Pete." she called back. She was halfway back to her house when she remembered she forgot her hat. Turning around and walking back up the steps, Spencer was about to knock on the door when it swung open reveling Peter and her hat._

"_You forgot this, Spence." Peter said with a smile. Spencer Wright took her hat back and pulled it tightly onto her head. "Thank you, Pete. Goodbye!" she said and was on her way. She had just turned the corner of the bottom step when suddenly an explosion sounded. The young girl was knocked off of her feet and her ears rung from the loud sounds, her vision fuzzy. She was coughing as the spots around her eyes cleared and the sight that welcomed her was horrific._

_She was on her feet in no time and made an effort to run to her house that was on fire, but strong arms held her back. Screams poured from her mouth and tears ran freely down her face as she watched as her home burned and burned._

_She called out for her parents. She yelled their names over and over in a fruitless effort to bring them to her. But they never came. Sirens echoed in the distance and red and blue light lit up the block._

_Spencer Wright crumbled to the cold snow covered ground that night in New York, in the strong but gentle arms of Ben Parker. Her tears fell to the ground and shattered like glass; much like her heart._

* * *

"Agent Collins?"

My eyes shot open at hearing my name and I sat up quickly, wincing at the pinching I felt in my head. My breathing was fast, and I was at a lost as to where I was. I let a few seconds past as my vision cleared before I asked, "What happened?"

Doctor Banner was leaning against a wall about five feet from me, with a look of worry plastered on his face. "You blacked out and, uh.." he paused for an unknown reason and I could only wait to see if he would go on. He did. "You were on fire. Like, literally. Not temperature wise like from a fever, which you do have, but actual flames." he continued rambling but I tuned him out. Flames? I slowly looked at my hands, but there wasn't the slightest hint of a single burn mark. My leather jacket was a different story. The sleeves were singed up to my elbows and the smell of smoke was thin around me. I stood quickly to my feet and turned back to the doctor who was still talking.

"...and you mentioned the name 'Parker', right before you screamed for someone to come back. I-"

"Doctor Banner!" and said a little louder than I meant to. Bruce stopped speaking and looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "What's happening to me?"

He was about to answer, when movement behind me caught his attention. I turned around to see what he was looking and I could've sworn I felt my heart stop. There, surrounded by armed SHIELD agents, was Loki. He was cuffed, and didn't make a move to escape. They walked passed the lab we were in and the Asgardian looked me in the eye and smiled. Not a smile that makes one feels warm inside; just the opposite. My heart clenched and I got a bad feeling as I watched him disappear down the hall.

"We can pick this up later. I'm sure Director Fury will want to speak with us." Banner nodded in agreement with me and we left to head to the bridge. I let the doctor walk ahead of me and I closed the lab and followed him, discarding what was left of my jacket behind a trashcan.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Have a Happy and Blessed Thanksgiving and please review! I'll be very thankful for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was walking down the hallway to the bridge with Doctor Banner, lost in my thoughts. Had I actually mentioned the name 'Parker'? Ever since I'd joined SHIELD, I forced myself to forget everything that had to do with who I used to be. But I could never forget the name 'Parker'. Not matter how hard I tried. The doctor was ramblings again; if it was to himself or to me, I didn't know. I stopped short of the door when he stepped in front of me.

"How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged, "Okay, I guess. My head still hurts though."

Doctor Banner thought and questioned, "May I?" I nodded and he held the back of his hand against my head. When he was done, he gestured for me to hold out my left arm; I did. He felt my pulse before shaking his head. "You feel too warm for my liking and your pulse is fast."

"You mentioned I had a fever earlier," I reminded him. Maybe it was because I was afraid to accept what was happening to me. We continued on to the bridge where we were met with the sight of a group of people sitting around a table. Captain Rogers was still in his uniform, as was Agent Romanoff. I noticed a man with blond hair, dressed differently, standing at the other side of the table. After hours of reading countless files linked to the Tesseract, I knew him to be Loki's brother, Thor.

"_A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." _I heard Loki say as I took my seat two down from Natasha. Thankfully no one paid me any mind to why I smelled faintly like smoke and where my jacket went. Doctor Banner stayed a few steps behind me, as we listened to the conversation. _"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

"_How desperate am I?" _I heard Director Fury question the prisoner. _"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because its fun_. _You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

"_Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."_

I watched as Fury shot a sly smile towards Loki before walking off. _"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."_

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said as he broke the silence.

Captain Rogers chimed in. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

The Asgardian spoke in a deep, booming voice. "He has an army call the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space."

"So he's building another portal." I said from my seat. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

Said Natasha, "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Captain Rogers said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor boomed. I winced at how suddenly loud his voice seemed. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Agent Romanoff eyed the Asgardian and replied, "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted."

Doctor Banner said, "I think its about the mechanics. Iridium... what do they need the iridium for?"

"Its a stabilizing agent." I looked over to the newest voice to join the conversation and saw Tony Stark entering the room. The area grew smaller when he and his ego came in. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony walked over to Director Fury's area on the bridge and said to some agents, "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsail." everyone just eyed him. He burst out saying, "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." I looked over to Captain Rogers how had a look of puzzlement on his face a the mention of the video game. I couldn't help it as I let a small smile creep across my face.

"How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill answered, "He turns." in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." Agent Hill narrowed her eyes towards the billionaire, but he ignored her. Maybe she finally met someone else to dislike. I wouldn't be alone in that category. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Mr. Stark looked around the room. Captain Rogers asked, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner said from behind me. I already knew that.

"Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony countered.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" I turned to face the captain as he questioned. I could've sworn he blushed when he looked at me. He must've been uncomfortable with the sight of a woman so.. under dressed. The, sleeveless, tank top I wore wasn't revealing – I never wore anything like that – in inappropriate spots. It had a short v-neck cut. That was it.

"Its good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a enormous green rage monster." I could only shake my head and what Stark just said. Doctor Banner though, took it in stride.

"Thanks,"

"And you are?" I looked up at the sound of Tony Stark's voice and I forced a smile. He was probably the last person I wanted to be on this carrier with. "Agent Collins." I said.

"Does Agent Collins have a first name? Because I just found out that Agent Coulson's first name is not Agent. Its Phil. Who knew?" Mr. Stark pressed with a smile.

"Not one that you'll need to know." It looked as though he was about to reply, but Director Fury came in.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hopping you might join him." the statement was directed to Mr. Stark.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Captain Rogers said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury said. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

A confused Thor questioned, "Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do." The room went quite and I gave Captain Rogers a look with an eyebrow raised and he went on. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony questioned.

Doctor Banner nodded and said, "This way, sir." but before he left he came over to me and shook my hand. "Thank you for your help earlier, Agent Collins." I nodded and watched him leave, carefully placing the sheet of paper he slipped me into the front pocket on my jeans.

* * *

'_Meet me in the lab in twenty minutes.' -BB_

I fiddled with the small sheet of paper in my hand after re-reading it for the umpteenth time. I wasn't sure what Doctor Banner needed me for, but if it involved anything to do with my.. _condition, _I could only hope he had a way of making sure Mr. Stark was no where near us. I continued my way down the hall when I felt a presence fall into step beside me. I looked to my left and saw, yet again, Captain Rogers looking down at me.

"Ma'am," he greeted.

"Captain Rogers," There was an awkward silence that followed, but I continued on my way, waiting for the time to pass so I could find out what Doctor Banner needed.

Captain Rogers broke aforementioned awkward silence. "So, uh, I was wondering how you were feeling?" I stopped walking and faced the soldier. He rubbed the back of his neck and let his gaze fall to the floor. He looked up at me when I didn't answer right away. "Before I left, you said you had a headache."

"Right." I cleared my throat. "I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking." the lie flowed from my mouth with ease. To tell the truth, my head was killing me. Even I didn't know if I meant literally or figuratively.

"I'm glad- uh, I mean, that's good." he stammered. "That its better. Your headache."

I glanced up at a nearby clock on the wall and noticed that I should be getting to the lab right about now. "I should get going. I'm meeting with Doctor Banner,"

"Care if I join you?"

I wasn't about to be rude and flat out tell the captain that, no, he could not join me because I really didn't want any one near that lab, Bruce and I. Especially Tony Stark, whom I hoped was long gone by now. I carefully nodded my head as to not aggravate my headache and the Captain and I went on our way.

We reached the lab just as Tony Stark poked Doctor Banner with some kind of electric rod.. thingy. Man, I really hoped the doc had mastered how to control.. you know who.

"Hey!" Captain Rogers said walking into the lab ahead of me. I took a seat not to far from the three men.

"Nothing?" Tony questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Are you nuts?"

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?"

I spoke up, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Oh look, she speaks." Tony said looking right at me. "Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." the captain said. "No offense, Doc."

"Its alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Your tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Does Mr. Stark ever stop talking?

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Captain Rogers sounded ticked off. I was right there with him.

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation without all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets." I listened to what was being said, and it almost made sense. If what Doctor Banner discovered in my medical files was any indication that Mr. Stark was actually onto something here. I looked at the doctor with a questioning look. The glance he sent me confirmed my hunches.

"Its bugging him too. Isn't it?" Doctor Banner looked up suddenly from his work and replied, "Uh.. I just want to finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

"A warm light for all mankind," Banner quoted. "Loki's jab a Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Doctor Banner pointed to Mr. Stark. "Even if Barton didn't mention to Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly, building in New York?" I asked. Mr. Stark gave me a look, I'm sure, but I didn't notice. I turned back to the doctor and he shrugged before replying, "Its powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will, what, run itself for a year?"

"Its just a prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

The doctor went on, "So why did SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

I'm pretty sure I heard Stark say something about a "decryption program", but he was speaking in a whisper. Over the years of being with SHIELD, thanks to Agent Barton, I'd learned to enhance my senses. And I still couldn't hear what he said. I'm sure he turned the tone down because I, a SHIELD agent, was in the room. Captain Rogers replied to whatever Stark had said, "And you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Followings not really my style."

Captain Rogers sighed and countered, "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, B, dressed as a female G.I. Joe in a tank top, or C, not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Doctor Banner said ignoring the playboys insult. I, on the other hand, took offense to what I was called and about responded when searing pain shot through my head. I clenched my teeth to hold back a cry of pain, turning to the side to shield my eyes from any lights in the lab. Thankfully, my actions went unnoticed by all three men, and the pain was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Just find the Cube," Captain Rogers said before leaving the room.

"That's the guy my Dad never shut up about?" Tony questioned aloud. "I'm wondering if they should've kept him on ice."

"Huh.. the guys not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. Its gonna blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah. I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

Doctor Banner laughed at Tony Stark's statement. "You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. Its a nightmare." I knew what he was talking about. I read every ones files.

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Mr. Stark tapped the arc reactor in his chest and continued, "This stops it. This little circle of light, its part of me now, not just armor. Its a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"Its different." Was it, really? I listened to what the men were saying and a thought came to me: what if, what was happening to me, wasn't something I could control? What if it was? I looked at my hands and was only reminded that I still had many unanswered questions. I wish Clint was here with me. Or at least Peter. I could tell him anything.

I saw Tony leave muttering something about getting more blueberries and I got up and made my way over to the doctor who was behind a computer screen and watched as he pulled something up.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to find much else, Agent Collins." the doctor told me with a grim voice. "I'm sure the answers we need are with whatever "Phase Two" is, and since we can't access it.." he trailed off but I knew what he was getting at.

"That's not all," he paused and pulled up an image of a human body scan of some sort. "I noticed it in these scans – SHIELD must've taken them after you were rescued from the base – and discovered that whatever is in your system, has accelerated nine times faster since you were brought back."

"So, what does all this mean," I glanced over the first images of myself and waited as the Doc pulled up another one.

"This is from today. Director Fury must've had it taken when you went to talk to him." Ignoring the fact that he knew I went to talk to Fury, I looked at the two images, and you could tell there was a major difference. And I mean _major_. The screen image on the left, the first one, was kind of normal. Save for what I knew to be marks of bone breaks and the unknown substance, of course. But the image on the right, the one that Fury took of me without my knowing, is what shocked me.

Do you remember, when you were young, of coloring something the opposite of what it really was? Like you would make the ocean purple and yellow, or a tree gray? That's what this was like. The shades of my body, on the second scan was two different colors: white and a faint orange.

"Do you know what's causing it to go this fast?"

"My calculation, and what I've gotten from a few different files, is when Loki shot you with the energy from his spear, some of the Tesseract energy entered your blood stream. Take that and add whatever this substance is, it speeds up the process greatly." Doctor Banner voice dropped and he looked me straight in the eye. "Your body temperature has been steadily raising to a degree that is unimaginable to be able to sustain life. If it keeps going at this rate, you'll be near a point that could reach supernova until it burns itself out."

"In other words," I paused. I couldn't even say what we both knew to be the case.

"In other words, it'll destroy you."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh.. cliffhanger! Does anyone have any guesses to what Agent Collins powers are? Reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not a fan of posting so late... but I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading. Hopefully the reviews will pick up. I love reading them. *wink, wink*  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry," Doctor Banner said to the side of me. We both heard footsteps coming from the hallway and knew Mr. Stark was returning. So, I watched as the doctor closed everything on me and sent it to a tablet for me to go over.

"I did some equations," he began as he handed me a tricked out watch. "This will be counting down until, well.."

"Right," I chimed in, figuring he didn't want to go any further. "That's thoughtful of you, Doc. But I think I'd rather not know when I'm going to die."

"I understand, Agent Collins. But that's was not its intent, per say." the doctor looked me in the eyes and went on, "It so you can get as far away as you can so you don't hurt anyone."

"there is no place safe, here." I countered. "Where am I suppose to go?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get closer. Let's focus on finding the Cube for right now."

It felt like someone slammed a ton of brick right down on top of me. I took the tablet and sat down behind a table so I was out of his was. Not five second later, Tony Stark walked in, empty handed, and got straight to work. I was lost in my thoughts when a buzzing sounded in my left ear, followed by Agent Romanoff's voice.

"_Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."_

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" I heard Fury call out to the billionaire as he strode into the lab. I quickly closed out the files I was reading and slid the tablet to the side.

"Uh, kinda of been wondering the same thing about you." came the playboy's reply.

"You're suppose to be locating the Tesseract."

Doctor Banner piped up, "We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss." Mr. Stark paused before asking, "What is 'Phase Two'?" At the mention of Phase Two, I looked over to Doctor Banner. Were we about to get answers to the many questions that lined up behind me?

A loud clang echoed throughout the lab and I turned to see the cause of the noise. Captain Rogers stood with an unreadable look on his face. On the table next to him lay a weapon I recognized as one HYDRA used during WWII and a vile with a cloudy substance inside. _Good thing I read all of those files._

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons." the captain said before turning to Mr. Stark. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..."

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Mr. Stark turned a screen around that showed the opposite of what the director was telling us. I looked on with intent eyes and it showed weapons and hundreds of small vile like the one on the table.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Doctor Banner questioned as Agent Romanoff and Thor interned the room.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" the Black Widow asked slowly. I stood up and walked closer to the group.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you get a little twitchy." Doctor Banner moved over the the screen with SHIELD's plans on it and continued. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract and some unknown substance to build weapons of mass destruction."

I watched as Director Fury took a deep breathe and pointed right at the Asgardian. "Because of him."

"Me?" was the booming reply.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopeless, hilariously, out gunned."

I watched and listened as Thor replied. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury turned to face the man. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor boomed. "it is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

"Before Loki came, we were in the process of moving Phase Two to a place no one would have found out about our.. experiments. Unfortunately, when the Asgardian attacked, one our our Agents was caught in the line of fire and that part of the project was terminated from the plans." Fury looked around the room, avoiding me as he did. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something. If its creating weapons and perfecting what others know not about, then so be it."

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony said. "Because that always clams everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made you fortune, Mr. Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Captain Rogers began, but was cut off.

"Hold on. How it this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, but did we come to your planet and blow things up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

"Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors any potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?"

"We all are."

"Wait, you're on that list?"

I couldn't believe what Fury had just said. Everyone was talking at once, but I had my eyes trained to the floor. A deep burning feeling was slowly building up inside me, powered purely by anger. I watched as flames flickered on my palms, before disappearing and reappearing again.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his..." Fury said. His voice sounded so.. distant.

"Where? You rented my room."

"Doctor Banner?" I called out to the doctor in a low voice, hoping that he would hear me. The flames kept growing and slowly worked they're way up my arms. I couldn't control them.

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." the doctor continued talking with the rest of the group, not hearing my cries for him. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good."

I tried again. "Doctor Banner,"

"Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I say clam?" Suddenly, the flames were gone. I waited a few seconds and they didn't return. I looked up and saw that Doctor Banner was holding Loki's spear. I reached for my weapon that was always strapped to my right thigh and removed the safety clasp out of instinct.

"Doctor Banner," Captain Rogers called in a clam voice. "put down the scepter."

Computers alarms chimed to life around us, bringing us from our thoughts. I watched Doctor Banner walk over to a screen and mutter "Sorry, kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor question.

"I could get there fastest."

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." The arguing began again and I watched as Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark about came to blows. I glanced over to where Doctor Banner was as he looked up from a computer screen. "Oh, my god."

"Doctor Banner?" I started, slowly beginning to make my way over. "What is it?" Suddenly an explosion erupted through the Helicarrier. I felt myself flying backwards into a wall, the heat from the flames warming my face. For a second, I wondered if I was the cause of it. Had Doctor Banner's calculation been wrong? I opened my eyes and was met, first, with the sight of a gaping hole in the wall right where Doctor Banner and Agent Romanoff had been standing moments before. I felt strong hands grab me around my waist and shoulder, before gently helping me stand to my feet.

"Are you alright, Agent Collins? Are you hurt?" the smoke was thick but I knew who was talking to me. I began to nod my head, but then stopped because I was not sure if the Captain could even see me.

"No, I'm fine." I managed to say. The grip around my arms was gone in a second and I heard Captain Rogers tell Mr. Stark "Put on the suit." I didn't hear a reply from the other man, assuming they were well on their way.

I looked to my left and saw Director Fury standing to his feet. I assumed he was talking to Agent Hill and I made my way over, just as he was walking towards the exit.

"Sir, where do you want me?" I called out.

He turned to face me and narrowed his good eye. "Out of the way. We can't have something else going wrong right now." Had he known all along about this? Fury was already in the hallway when I replied. "But, sir,-" I watched as he flagged down four passing agents before disappearing among the smoke. The agents turned towards me, one of them saying, "Your coming with us, Agent Collins."

I slowly backed up just as they raised their weapons and aimed them at me. Surely Fury hadn't told them to kill me.. right?

Without thinking I took off in a dead sprint down the nearest hallway. Bullets and _tranquilizer darts?_ wizzed and clanged onto the walls uselessly around me but I kept going. I sent a quick glance over my shoulder when the bullets stopped coming, and for a second I wondered if I'd lost them. I turned back around just as I slammed into something. I didn't fall to the ground because someone grabbed my arms. Immediately I started struggling, trying to break free of whoever was holding me.

"Your not getting away that easily." a voice sneered into my ear.

"After all these years, we're finally getting rid of her. There's so much going on, no one'll know she's-"

"You heard, Fury. He wants her alive."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. Besides, we can always say it was an accident."

I'd had enough. I didn't know where it came from, but I gathered the strength I had and brought my head back into the face of the man behind me. The grip that was around my waist loosened and I rammed my elbow into their ribs. I heard a crack and the man howled in pain, probably clutching his face. I grabbed the closest man to me and kneed him in the stomach, before bringing my fist down strong on the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

I was breathing deeply and waited for the other two men to make a move. I didn't have to wait very long.

One of them came at me with a knife. He lunged quickly, but out of control and I used this to my advantage by sweeping my leg out. He stumbled into a wall and was out cold. The last man, stood a good five inches taller than I did. I knew I still had my weapon, but these men didn't deserve to die. I wouldn't use that unless I had to.

Taking a running start, the man swiped at my head, but I ducked and rammed my fist into his ribs. He stumbled a bit, but not enough to keep him from charging again. My years of training with Agent Barton kicked in and just as the man jumped towards me again, I ran two steps up the wall to my right and brought a roundhouse kick down on top of his head. I landed on the balls of my feet just as he crumbled to the ground silently and looked around at the bodies that lay sprawled on the floor. I remembered the time when Agent Barton called me a "Puma" when he first saw me do that move during a mission. He later changed it to where instead of calling "Puma" he would call me "Cat"; said it'd be easier. I smiled at the memory before making my way back down the hall when all at once the Helicarrier swayed and a roar echoed around the ship.

Things just seem to keep getting worse, don't they?

I continued on my way, ducking behind walls and fallen derbies when the need presented itself. I watched in horror as Agent Barton led a team of agents towards the bridge. Instinctively I quietly began to trail them with a hand on my comm ready to alert Director Fury when, again, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I clawed at the hands when a voice whispered in my ear "Cherokee". My struggles ceased and the tightness around my arms eased slightly before letting go. I turned around and met the eyes of Agent Coulson.

"I knew those Agents wouldn't be a match for you." he started. "Agent Barton trained you well," Phil Coulson swiped his key card that allowed up to pass through a hall that led directly to the weapons vault. I followed without question. "You knew Fury sent them after me?"

"He had told me that he needed four agents sent his way when the first explosion hit."

"So, I guess you know about-"

"I do." we walked, well, swiftly jogged, down the hallway until we reached out destination. After interring the correct combination, Agent Coulson removed a prototype weapon that SHIELD had been working on for over a year. No one know what it did.

"I couldn't think of a better time to try this baby out." the smile that grew across his face was priceless. Like a kid in a candy store. Or, if you don't like candy, a fruit store. I chose my own weapon, a laser gun, so I could leave my sidearm as a backup, and we were off towards the detention center where Loki was being held.

We were just out side the door when Agent Coulson held up a hand, signaling me to stop. I did and he turned to face me.

"I know, with everything that you've learned about SHIELD, you don't know where to place your loyalty. But I need you to have a clear mind right now; we can't let Loki escape." Phil told me sternly.

I looked him deep in his eyes and replied, "My loyalty hasn't been misplaced, Agent Coulson." And at this moment, I meant it. SHIELD has given me so much.. I don't even know where to begin. Later, would be a different story altogether.

"Alright. Let's go; you take the South entrance and I'll go North." he went through the door we were already standing behind and I made my way South while making as little noise as possible. I held my weapon low to the ground, ready to go. I slipped through the south door of the detention center and peered around the corner just as Loki, somehow, opened the cage door. I saw his brother, Thor, come charging in before flying towards the other man. I expected to see the two fall to the ground in a piled heap, but Thor flew though Loki and right into the cage. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki sneered to his brother. My fears were confirmed when Loki went over to the controls and began to engage the system after Thor attempted to break the glass with his hammer (who's name I can't remember..).

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" I stepped out into the open just as Agent Coulson brought down a guard.

"Move away, please." said my fellow agent. I slowly made my way closer, sparing a quick glance at the trapped Asgardian. I didn't say a word; just kept my mind cleared and focused on the task at hand.

Loki froze and looked at Agent Coulson and then to the weapon he held tightly in his hands. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Phil pressed the ON switch and the weapon roared to life.

"Do you want to find out?"

Then, out of no where, Agent Coulson's body jerked forward and the tip of Loki's spear ripped through his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, you knew that was coming.. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is late, had a basketball tournament this weekend. Regardless, enjoy! And Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I faintly heard Thor yell out at the same time I gasped "No!" Loki yanked the spear head from Coulson and the agent fell to the floor, the unused weapon lay on his lap.

Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. My own weapon suddenly flew from my hands and sailed across the detention center before crashing into a wall, followed by an invisible force of some sort wrapping itself around me, successfully pinning my arms to my sides. Loki smiled as he walked to the control panel. He looked at Thor and then to me right before he pressed the release button. I watched helplessly as Thor plummeted back to Earth trapped in the cage.

"Ah, Agent Collins." Loki said as he stalked around me. Why do I feel like I've been in this position before? "Agent Barton has told be a lot about you." I didn't make a move to say a word, so he continued.

"He told me about everything the two of you had gone through since you joined SHIELD. About the time, just outside of-"

"Stop it," I hissed through clenched teeth. Loki stopped his circling and looked me in my eyes.

"Have I hit a nerve, Agent Collins?" He did. But I would never let him know that. "Agent Barton told me about the time you left him to die; about how he never should have stood up for you. About how he should've let them kill you.

"You were a monster then and you are now." he slowly raised his spear and let it hover over my chest. I knew what he was planning on doing; I could never get the image of him turning Clint out of my mind since it happened. I tried to get away, but my feet hovered uselessly off the ground. It was like I was paralyzed. The scepter was almost to its destination when Loki pulled back. He stepped a few feet away from me and said, "You have something that none of the others possess. But that which comes for you is far worse than what I could ever do."

I didn't know what to think. I mean, I could guess as to what the Asgardian meant by that, but I wasn't going to think about that right now. Loki began to walk away when a weak voice spoke up.

"You're going to lose." I turned to see Agent Coulson.

Loki stopped in his tracks and questioned. "Am I?"

"Its in your nature."

"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think-" Loki was cut off my the blast of Coulson's weapon hitting him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards before breaking through the wall. Whatever bound me disappeared as well and I grunted as I crumbled to the floor unprepared.

"So, that's what it does." I crawled, literally crawled, my way over to Coulson, thankful if only for a second to see his eyes open.

"I knew that.. that Clint was on to something," Coulson said raggedly. Pain laced his voice with every breath he took. "when he told me about you."

"Stop talking, help is on the way." I said as firmly as I could given the moment at hand.

"He always said 'She'll be.. s-something special. If you let her.'" his eyes closed and my breathing hitched thinking that this was it. "You are special, Taylor. Clint knows that for sure. Now you need to show the world."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find my voice so I sat there dumbly until rough hands pushed me back. At first I fought them, adrenalin still coursing through my veins, but my body couldn't last any longer and I stopped.

Somehow, I found my way into the hall. I walked with my head down without a destination in mind. When I looked up, I found myself to be in the Infirmary and after listening to the right conversations I found out which room Clint was being kept in. I found the room rather quickly and stood outside the door.

"Agent Coulson is down." I heard Fury's voice through my comm. I knew what was coming. "They called it."

I opened the door and let myself inside and was met with the sight of Agent Barton laying on a bed, cuffed. He was still unconscious but I could see this hands twitching. Placing myself in a corner, I waited. I didn't have to wait very long.

I watched as Clint groaned and let his eyes flutter open. They scanned the room, as if trying to discover out where he was. His eyes landed on me and they focused more.

"Cat?" he questioned hoarsely.

"mi el halcon." My Hawk. Sure my 'nickname' for him was lame at best, but that didn't matter. Only he and I knew the meaning those two words held. "You're going to be alright."

"You know that?" he chuckled. "Is that what you know?"

I walked over to a nearby table and poured a glass of water. I paused and looked myself in the reflection. "I did in Austria."

"I've got no window. I have to flush him out."

"You got to level out. Its going to take time." Time that one of us doesn't have. I couldn't help but think grimly. There was so much I needed to tell him, I didn't even know where to start.

"You don't understand." he was taking in deep breathes by now. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what its like to be unmade?"

I didn't have a reply. I'd had my share of missions, sure, but to understand what Clint went through? Hmm..

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" my archer friend questioned. As soon as those words left his mouth, the door to the room opened and Agent Romanoff entered.

"Cognitive recalibration." she said simply. "I hit you really hard on the head." Clint glanced up and replied, "Thanks." I hung back in my corner as Natasha began to undo Clint's restraints.

"Natasha..." Clint started. "How many agents did I-"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint." Natasha said firmly. "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, did he get away?"

"Yeah." I answered, flashes of that moment flew across my vision. "I don't suppose you know where."

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." Clint swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for a cup of water. Natasha walked over to the other side of the room and looked out the window on the door. "He's going to make his play soon, though. Today."

I jumped up and this at the same time Natasha turned back around and said. "We got to stop him."

"Yeah? Who's 'we'?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

Clint nodded. "Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you." I sat down next to Clint.

"But you don't." Clint hung his head. "You're both spies, not soldiers. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"Its not what he did to me." I began slowly. "I just.."

"Taylor."

"I need you to know that, no matter what happens, you'll let me do what I'm suppose to."

"Cat, you're not making any..." I put my hand on his knee and he looked up to meet my eyes.

"It'll be alright, Clint." I said returning to something I said during one of our missions.. "Just like always."

* * *

"_Was he married?"_

"_No. There was a cellist, I think."_

"_I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."_

"_He was an idiot."_

"_Why? For believing?"_

"_For taking on Loki alone."_

"_He was doing his job."_

"_He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should' have..."_

"_Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."_

"_Right, I've heard that before."_

"_Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"_

"_We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife."_

"_Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..."_

"_He made it personal."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_That is the point. That' s Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"_

"_To tear us apart."_

"_Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."_

"_Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."_

"_Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered... Son of a bitch."_

* * *

I was leaning against the wall in the infirmary when the door to aforementioned room opened. Captain Rogers walked in and said, "Time to go."

"Go where?" Natasha questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can." Clint exited the restroom with a towel in hand. I stood up straighter and watched as the Captain eyed the archer; surely wondering if he could be trusted. He looked at me and I nodded.

"You two got suits?" Clint and I both answered "Yeah," at the same time.

"Then suit up."

I left the Infirmary with Clint and Natasha right on my heels. We all went our separate ways to get our respective weapons of choice. I quickly dressed in my SHIELD uniform. Mine was a little different than the Widows; a black one piece body suit complete with combat boots and full gloves. I holstered my sidearm to my right thigh after reloading the mag and clipped a few extras to my belt. I'm good with firearms; always have been. And while I'm not as good a shot with a bow and arrow as Hawkeye, I can hold my own. Still, I preferred anything sharp. I slid my two personal twin Sai into holsters I kept on my back, a dagger in each of my boots and was ready to go.

Clint was just now sliding his quiver full of arrows onto his back when I walked into the adjoining room.

"You ready?" I asked stopping behind him. He grabbed his bow and nodded. We went to the hallway where Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff were waiting and then we were off.

We made our way to a waiting Quin-Jet and boarded. A techie working on something quickly stood upon seeing us and stated, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." The techie gulped and quickly exited the jet. Clint jogged up to the controls and Natasha took the co-pilot seat. The Captain and I stood in the back and we were in the air within seconds and followed the path Iron Man was taking.

"Have you done this before?" I turned to face Captain Rogers and sent him a questioning look. "Have you ever gone head first into a war not knowing what to expect?"

"I've never been part of a war, Captain Rogers. I've been in my share of battles and missions, but this.." I looked out the window just as the New York buildings came into view. "this is different."

"Sometimes people think that, because you're a soldier, you always know who to handle everything that the enemy throws your way." he began. "I can tell you for certain that nothing can ever train a person for what is unimaginable."

"Have you ever regretted making that choice? To become a soldier?"

"Never."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. In the back of my mind, I knew that the clock was winding down. Not only on us stopping Loki; but on me. I wished I could have told Clint everything when I had the chance, I owned him more than that at least. But my problems had to wait. I could only pray that I got a chance to say goodbye.

"Taylor?" I jerked my head towards the sound of my name being called. Clint was giving me a weird look. "Yeah,"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Sorry, I'm, no..." I didn't know what I was trying to say. Was I nervous? Scared? Those words didn't even begin to cover what I was feeling. Maybe it was regret; regret of not being able to tell one of the only people closet to me that I won't be around much longer. How was a girl suppose to feel?

"Its just like the Zugspitze." Clint told me as we got closer to NYC.

"Did you forget how that ended?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Even though I was behind him, I could tell he was smiling. I don't see how he could. That one mission was a disaster. No, scratch that. What's worse than a disaster? ...it was a catastrophe. I shivered at the memory and bitterly thought but I won't be, in an answer to his rhetorical question.

"What happened in the Zugspitze?" Captain Rogers questioned slowly as if he was unsure if he should be asking such a thing.

"Ah, maybe some other time, Captain." I said trying to get rid of the subject. Sure, it happened years ago, but part of me couldn't let it go. If I'd been-

"Where's he going?" I heard Natasha wonder aloud. I walked closer to the two agent piloting the jet and saw what she meant. The image of Iron Man flying towards the Stark Tower.

I narrowed my eyes so I could make out the scene before us. Whoever said Hawkeye was the only SHEILD agent with great vision? "The device on top of the tower already. Erik Selvig must be there as well. And I'll bet that Loki is, too."

Stark had disappeared into the Tower a few minutes ago. We could only wonder what he gotten himself into when a beam shot from the top of the tower and into the sky. A giant portal opened and what I assumed to be the Chitauri poured out from it.

* * *

**A/N: I think only a couple chapters left...since not many of you are not reviewing, which motivates a writer more than one may think, I'm going to cut it shorter than intended. Maybe I'll write a sequel later. I'm not sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Iron Man flew into the fray blasting anything that came close to him.

"Clint, we need to get down there." I said as the army began to blow up everything on the streets of New York.

"Workin' on it," Clint piloted the jet into the thick of the battle and Agent Romanoff called through the comm. "Stark, we're on you're three headed northeast."

"_What, did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."_

Clint maneuvered the Quin-Jet with ease, firing off laser blasts along the way. We flew up towards the Stark Tower where we saw two Asgardians were in the middle of a battle themselves. My smile of seeing Thor alive and well was short lived as Loki shot an energy blast from his spear hitting our engine.

"Hang on," Clint said through clenched teeth. I could see his muscles straining as he fought to control the falling aircraft. I grabbed onto a rail on the ceiling of the jet and Captain Rogers did the same as we prepared for the impact of the crash. We swung around in circles for what felt like hours before we crashed into the ground and screeched to a halt. The back of the jet opened and we all ran out into the streets, Captain Rogers leading the way.

"We got to get back up there." he yelled. We ran past scared civilians, before stopping in what was left of some building. We looked up to the sky just as a.. - uh, I have no idea what it was, so I'm going to call it a whale – came through the portal. It "swam" above us as more Chitauri shot from it and landed on the building surrounding us.

"Stark, you seeing this?" I called through my comm.

"_Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?" I questioned.

"_Just keep me posted."_

Clint notched an arrow on the string and I grabbed my twin Sai. Natasha had pulled her weapons not that long ago. We were crouched behind an over turned taxi when Captain Rogers came running up.

"We've got civilians still trapped up there." Clint said gesturing to an office building not far from our current position.

"Loki." I growled as I saw the man fly above us.

Explosions sounded all around us when Captain said, "They're fish in a barrel down there." a window broke near our heads and Agent Romanoff jumped up and let off her own shots. Clint made his way over to another crushed car, right the opposite of me.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha called to the captain.

"Do you think you can hold 'em off?" Captain Rogers was looking at Agent Barton and then to me.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint stood up quickly and let an arrow fly towards a group of Chitauri who was slowly gaining ground on our position. The device in said arrow sent out a little explosion of its own and they were terminated just like that.

Natasha covered the captain as he took off to help the trapped civilians and I made my way over to a bus where some people were trapped. I placed my Sai into their holsters and pried the doors open and ushered the people to safety while Clint came to help and brought kids through the windows. Once we were sure we got everyone out, Agent Barton and I joined Agent Romanoff.

"Just like Budapest all over again." she called over her shoulder. I shook my head.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." I was about to reply when something grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. I yelled and rolled onto my back to see a group of five or six Chitauri standing over me. I removed my gun quickly but it was knocked out of my hand just as fast.

"Taylor!" I heard Clint call out. I swiped my leg out and brought the closest one to me to the ground. I jumped to my feet before crouching back to the ground in time as a blast sailed over my head. Three arrows wizzed passed me and successfully took out their targets. I had two left to myself and with a running start, jumped onto the shoulders of one. His friend shot a blast at where I was seconds earlier but missed and took out his buddy instead. I jumped out of the way as he shot again and landed behind him before reaching up and breaking his neck.

I limped back to the still fighting agents and slid to the ground wincing in pain.

"I'm starting to see why Clint calls you 'Cat'." Natasha said as she reloaded a mag.

I laughed at this and replied, "If you only knew," I closed my eyes for only a second when I felt something tapping my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open and met Clint's eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said standing up. "I'm good." Clint eyed me worriedly and opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Really. I'm fine."

Something above us caught my eye. I saw them coming before he did. Quickly I pushed Clint out of the way just as a large, a very large, blast came our way. I went to jump out of its path but it hit the ground right in front of where I was standing before I could. I was sent flying back into a wall and I groaned when my body made impact with the unforgiving cement.

The ringing in my ears was very loud to begin with but after a few seconds.. or was it minutes? I don't know how long I lay there, but how ever long it was, it was gone now. I focused my eyes and saw Natasha and Clint fighting more Chitauri. They were surrounded and every time they took out five, ten more would take their place. I saw a group stalking up behind Clint when out of no where, Captain Rogers landed in the middle of the planned attack and knocked the Chitauri out. I was on my feet by now, but was leaning heavily on the wall that wanted to break every bone in my body. I stumbled over to the group just as Thor landed, ignoring the flames that flickered on my hands.

"Loki's going to keep the fight focused on us, and that's what we need." Captain Rogers said. "Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to-" We turned to the sound of a motorbike pulling up meters away. Doctor Banner got off and approached us.

"So, this all seems horrible."

Natasha eyed the man. "I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

I called through my comm. "Stark, we got him."

"_Banner?"_

"Just like you said." I made my way over to the doctor while the others talked about our next move.

"Its good to see ya, Doc." I greeted. "Wish the occasion was better,"

"How are you feeling?" he asked me quickly. I knew he wouldn't waste any time with this.

"I don't know. I feel like its just trying to rip me to pieces. I don't know how much longer I can go." My voice was lower and Doctor Banner nodded in understanding.

"_Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_ Stark's voice chimed through my comm. I backed up a few steps as Iron Man flew towards us with a 'whale' right on his heels.

"I don't see how that's a party."

Doctor Banner moved a few steps from us and faced the oncoming threat. "Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." One second Doctor Banner was there and the next, the Hulk roared and punched the 'whale' square in the mouth. The body of the beast upended and was coming right for us. Iron Man shot a repulser ray and it exploded before it could crush us. Thor covered Agent Romanoff from the explosion and Captain Rogers did the same for me with his shield.

Standing in a circle, we took in the scene around us as more Chitauri came through the still open portal.

"Guys."

"Call it, Captain." Stark said.

"Alright, listen up." Captain Rogers began to give out orders. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton and Collins, I want you two on that roof. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give us a lift?" I gave Iron Man a look and he probably did the same. I had no clue if he could carry two people.

"Right. Better clench up." Tony grabbed both of us and we were airborne for only a few seconds before landing on the right roof.

Clint kept eyes on the others on the ground and I watched his back. Just like old times. Every now and then, a stray would come our way but I easily took care of them each time. It was maybe after the seventh or eight, possibly tenth one that I began to feel weaker. My movements were sluggish and my vision was hazy. The current Chitauri I was fighting was pushing me back towards the edge of the building. I kept backing up until my boots caught nothing but air and I struggled to regain my balance.

Lightning cracked over head before striking the portal and the army that was still coming from it. I could make of the fuzzy image of Clint taking care of his own battle just as my body went over the edge. I'm sure I would've screamed, but nothing came out of my mouth. I twisted, spun, fell and rolled in the sky as the ground and the battle it held came closer. I don't know how I did it, but suddenly my whole body was engulfed in flames. I hovered, yes you read that right, ten stories above everyone else when a buzzing in my comm alerted me. Note to self: Ask Mr. Stark about that if I got the chance.

"_Taylor!" _I was about to reply to Clint when the flames disappeared and I was falling again. I would've hit the cement hard but I grabbed hold of a passing Chitauri aircraft at the last minute. I gritted my teeth as my body jerked and slowly hauled myself up, only to be greeted by the two who were flying and firing from the thing.

A thought came to me and I held up my hand in a way similar way to Iron Man when he fires off his replusor rays and a stream of fire shot from my hand and torched the two Chitauris. I realized that we'd flown in circles during our short fight and was close to the building I was on minutes ago. I could make out Clint who was calling out directions to the others. I saw an incoming aircraft heading right towards me and I made the same gesture I did before. A giant fireball exploded and to the ground with a bang just as the aircraft I was on began to fall from the sky. I jumped for the roof closest to me and tucked my body to lessen the chance of injury. I rolled to a stop on my back and heard footsteps running to my side.

"Tay," I heard someone say, but I paid them no attention and stared at my hands that were alight. I backed quickly away from Clint who had since knelled down until my body hit a wall. The flames were up to my forearms now when I looked at Agent Barton. Was that fear in his eyes?

"There's something I have to tell you, Clint." I gave him the quick version. I told him about the accident the first night Loki attacked. I told him about what I found out SHIELD hide from me. I told him everything in less than ninety seconds. Everything but the whole going supernova thing of course.

"_Barton, you copy?"_ a voice said faintly through our comms. We'd muted them so no one else would hear the conversation.

"We'll get through this, Taylor." he tried to comfort me but it did nothing. I couldn't put him through letting him know that for once in his life, he wasn't going to be able to save me. Not this time. I simply nodded to get his to go back to the job and hand.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Clint called as a group followed Iron Man closely.

"_I'm just trying to keep them off the streets."_

I joined the conversation when I saw what Clint was getting at. "Well they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner."

"_I will roger that."_

It was definitely unsettling at first, but as I shot fire out of my hands in an aid to help out Clint, the worry of my impending demise was slowly fading into nothing. I was helping keep my home city safe. There were plenty of memories, good and bad, but before SHIELD came into my life it was my home.

"_Nice call."_ Tony called out. _"What else you got?"_

"Thor is taking on a squadron down on Sixth." I said while making the three Chitauri light up like a wildfire.

"_And he didn't invite me."_

I ignored his comment and went back to scanning the air. I could make out Captain Rogers taking on a small army himself, deflecting blows with his shield and using every bit of fighting he knew. Iron Man flew by us with Chitauri on his trail again. I was standing on the thin edge of the roof with Clint behind me who was busy loading arrows into whatever was climbing the side of the building.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint said right after spotting the problem.

"_I'm on it."_ the captain replied.

"You got this handled?" I asked and looked to Clint. He must've read my mind because he answered, "Be careful, Tay."

"I always am." Okay, so that wasn't the truth. But I said it because I knew how Clint felt about it. Standing on the edge, I could make out the tiny blue figure of Captain Rogers racing to the bank on 42nd. I took a deep breath and jumped.

Have any of you heard of Johnny Storm? If no, then you should Goggle him and the Fantastic Four. If yes, then good for you. As a part of SHIELD my first year, I did some observation of the playboy a few years after the space accident that gave him and four other people powers. Its a long story, one that I literally don't have time for, but this moment was a tiny bit like that. I knew Mr. Storm said "Flame on!" and his body would engulf in flames as mine had. But I didn't need to say anything. I don't know how I did it, but as I was falling through the air, the fire consumed me head to toe and I was flying through the skies of New York and headed for the bank past Madison. _Its like its one with me._

I arrived in time to see Captain Rogers knock a bomb from the hands on one of the Chitarui with his shield. He jumped for cover as two more fired blasts his way. Hovering above the people in the building, I formed two fire balls in my hands and sent them flying first class to the back of the heads of the aliens.

"Everyone! Get out!" I yelled to the people that were just standing there. In one spot. As Captain Rogers and I fought aliens in the middle of a war. Yeah.

I saw a stray come up behind the captain and pull him into a head lock. The two struggled until Rogers flipped over and brought it down. I took just about to take another one out that was taking aim at the last few people who was slowly making their way to safety when it grabbed the bomb that lay on the floor and prepared to throw it.

"Captain!" I yelled. He looked my way with wide eyes before at the Chitauri and then jumped into the air behind his shield as the bomb detonated. I flew towards the window as well and the force of the blast sending me further than I intended to go. I landed on a charred bus before falling to the ground and rolled to a stop in the middle of the street. I looked down and the flames were mostly gone, save a few flickering on my hands still, but thankfully my clothes weren't. Again, if I got the chance, I'd be asking Doctor Banner and even Mr. Stark how that was possible.

I staggered to my feet as the sound of gravel crunching beneath the weight of something reached my ears. Without thinking, I spun around and faced the cause of the noise and let a very powerful stream of fire fly their way and after what felt like hours, I saw the red, white and blue colors I let my arms drop to my sides.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Captain Rogers said coming from behind his shield.

Hm. The cat was out of the bag. See what I did there? No? Okay.

"Captain, now is not the time." I said as firmly as I could and began to walk back towards the ensuing battle.

"No, I think now is a perfect time." Captain Rogers grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around so that I was facing him. "How long have you-?"

"-been a freak?" I yelled cutting him off in the process. "Oh, I don't know, probably about as long as Loki has been on Earth."

"What happened?"

"You can blame our good friends at SHIELD. They knew about this all along and did nothing and now I'm dying-" I stopped myself before I could go any further and quickly hung my head and ran my shaking hand through my hair.

"Did you say 'dying'?" I stayed quite. "Agent Collins,"

"Its nothing, Captain Rogers." I tried to put his mind at ease, if not, then maybe my own. "Its nothing. I'm sure Fury has a team working on a cure for it." Yeah, that wasn't working. Who am I kidding, Fury sent agents to kill me! He wasn't going to be working on a cure. That much I was certain of.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Agent Barton and Doctor Banner." I replied. "He's the one who found out about.. it."

"We'll figure something out, Agent Collins." the captain tried to assure me. I was about saying something but a blast that knocked both of us off of our feet prevented me from doing so. I flung hair out of my face an noticed Thor battling a fairly large group of Chitauri. Alone. I don't care if he is, as Mr. Stark likes to say, a demi-god. He needs help and that's why teams do.

"We're going to have to put this conversation on hold, Captain." I said pointing the Asgardian who was in need of assistance. "You can call me, Taylor."

"Then, you can call me, Steve." Capta- Steve said. "Let's see what those powers of yours can do."

* * *

"_Sir. The council is on."_

"_Director Fury, the council has made a decision."_

"_I recognize the council has made a decision. But given that its a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."_

"_Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet..."_

"_That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain that my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."_

"_If we don't hold them here, we lose everything."_

"_If I send that bird out, we already have."_

"_Sir, we have a bird in motion! Any one on the deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized."_

"_Does anyone hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."_

"_How long?"_

"_Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown."_

* * *

**A/N: Live it? Hate it? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this posted over the weekend. I had to work.**

**So, this story didn't do as well as I would've liked or thought, but I'm still pretty happy about how I rewrote the Avengers movie while including my OC. I hope you did as well, even if you didn't review. Now I'm going to work on a fic for TASM.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was with Steve and Thor, flying above and around the two men while shooting fire from my hands. I didn't explain anything to Thor, though he gave me looks of confusion and astonishment. Captain Rogers, caught off guard, was sent to the ground by a blast from one of the Chitauri's weapons. I sent a fire ball their way which engulfed the entire group around them. I landed on the ground and helped the captain to his feet. He was holding his side where I saw a fairly large gash.

Thor joined us and questioned in a deep voice to the captain. "Are you ready for another bout?"

"What, you getting sleepy?"

"_I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut down the portal?" _Natasha's voice came through our comms and the captain was quick to answer it.

"Do it!"

"_No, wait."_

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"_I've got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."_

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip."

I watched from the ground at the image of Iron Man with the nuke held above his shoulders. He looked to be slowly down as he flew up the side of what was left of Stark Tower.

"He's not going to make it in time!" I yelled to no one. I could see Tony struggling with the nuke. The seconds were counting down in my head and I knew I had to do something.

"Hey, Clint?" I called to the archer through my comm taking a few steps back away from Steve and Thor. "Remember how you said I could be something special if someone let me?"

"_How did you-"_

"I think its time you let me." I took off running and let the flames consume me, tuning out the shouts I was getting from the ground and through my comm. I was in the air seconds later and came up behind Iron Man.

"Need a hand?" I called.

Tony looked at me as I positioned myself under his thrusters and pushed him and the nuke towards the sky with everything I had. "Agent Collins?"

"Its Taylor." We disappeared through the portal and my breath was taken away at the sight. Mr. Stark and I let the nuke go and I saw the whiteness of the it sailing towards the mother-ship right before my flames died away and my body welcomed darkness.

* * *

Thor and Captain Steve Rogers stood around and watched as Chitauri fell around them. Seconds passed before Steve gave Agent Natasha Romanoff the order. "Close it." he said grimly knowing that Tony Stark and Agent Taylor Collins hadn't returned.

Up on the roof of Stark Tower, the Black Widow pressed the spear towards the Tesseract and watched as the portal closed the scene of the exploding nuke in space. The light from the Tesseract disappeared completely and the form of Iron Man fell from the sky. Captain Rogers noticed this and said, "Son of a gun."

Thor on the other hand realized something amiss. "He's not slowing down." He spun his hammer reading to take off when out of no where, The Hulk roared in a caught the still form of the billionaire in his massive arms. They slid down the side of the building and crashed to the ground. Thor and the captain ran over just as the Hulk stood up and removed Iron Man's mask to revel his battered face.

"Is he breathing? Captain Rogers knelt down and listened for a breath but found none. The light from the man's arc reactor was out and the scene became that much more grim. The Hulk was having none of it and roared just as Hawkeye and the Black Widow ran onto the scene.

Tony Stark jerked awake and was met with the sight of people surrounding him. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Captain Rogers sat back on his heels and slowed his own breathing. "We won."

The Hulk was turning back into Doctor Bruce Banner when Tony sat up and asked the group, "Where's Taylor? She was right behind me."

Bruce staggered closer to the people holding the pants he wore tight around his hips. "Guys, there's something you all need to know."

"Where is she, Doctor Banner?" Clint pressed. He was unable to make since of what she said to him and it seemed like the doctor had the answers.

"That will have to wait." Thor said in his deep voice. "We're not finished yet." Everyone knew what he was referring to and nodded before making their way to Loki who was undoubtedly still inside Stark Tower.

Inside Stark Tower, Loki of Asgard was slowly crawling across the floor to a set of steps. He groaned before pausing at the sense of someone behind him. Turning over so he was now sitting on the stairs, he met the eyes of the six Avengers and the head of an arrow that was aimed right at him. He gluped and said slowly, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

"_Where are the Avengers?"_

"_I'm not currently tracking there whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."_

"_And the Tesseract?"_

"_The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach."_

"_That's not your call."_

"_I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."_

"_So, you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime."_

"_Oh, I think he will be."_

"_I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."_

"_They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."_

"_Was that the point of all of this? A statement?"_

"_A promise."_

* * *

The next day came quickly. The City of New York was busy rebuilding as the Avengers met to see Thor off with Loki and the Tesseract. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff watched as Thor activated the Tesseract and the two gods were taken back to their home of Asgard.

"So, what now?" Natasha questioned as she handed Doctor Banner his bag. "Do you think Taylor is out there?"

"I don't know." the doctor replied as he took his belongings. "Its possible that she could've survived the explosion from the nuke and herself, if she ever reached that point, given what the Tesseract and whatever SHIELD had a hold of did to her. But..."

"But you have your doubts," Clint said from his place against a car. His sunglasses hide his eyes well and his face was stoic. No one knew how he was taking this.

"Part of me does, yes, but only because I didn't know the full extent of what was happening to her." Bruce sighed. "Tony and I are going to do what we can to find answers, Agent Barton. Believe me."

"The angry one is right," Tony said standing beside the doctor. "Taylor saved all of us, not me. If it wasn't for her getting that nuke through the portal in time.. New York wouldn't be here."

"Anyone know why Steve is so upset?" says Natasha. The group of four watched as Captain Rogers stood off to the side, away from them. He hadn't said a word and seemed to be taking it harder than any of them.

"He'll be alright." Doctor Banner said after a while. "We all will be alright."

The five remaining Avengers went their separate ways. Banner was joining Tony in the personal search for Taylor Collins back at Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower.

Agents Barton and Romanoff were off to an unknown location for unknown reasons. Some would guess in an effort to help Clint through everything he'd been through, Natasha was taking him to a place where he could relax.

Steve was going back to SHIELD. Until he found a place in the city to live, and until he worked up enough courage to get back into the world, he would be helping Director Fury. Deep down inside, he didn't want anything to do with SHIELD and their many secrets. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it all, especially with what Taylor told him, they'd done to her. Sure he didn't know the full story, but he was going to find out one way of another.

* * *

In the murky depths of the New York harbor, away from any signs of life, was the still form of a woman. Her hair floats above her head and her limbs loosely by her sides as she sinks to the harbor bed. Patches of her clothes are burned and singed, torn in pieces that will never be fixed, but her skin is untouched; flawless and without blemish.

No one knew of her presence there, but friends searched for her nonetheless. Her heart beat in rhythm with the lapping waves high above her, but the pounding sound reached not a single ear.

As she comes to rest on the bed and her hair falls into place with her arms and legs, if someone saw her, they'd said she was dead. They would never know how wrong they were, because she was very much alive.

Realms away was a man. He was confined in a cell, bound with chains to his arms and legs and a muzzle to his mouth. He sat in the shadows of the room, far from the bars and walls that kept him in the prison.

Those who held him thought they'd won. They thought they'd finally succeeded in what had evaded them so many times. Oh, how wrong they were.

The prisoner knew it was only a matter of time. Everything was set on this end and he was certain that those _heroes _would never find their friend. He knew they wouldn't get to her before he did. Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the right moment to put his plan into action.

If he couldn't defeat the Avengers, then he'd have one of their own do it for him.

* * *

**A/N: Not where I wanted to end it, but I hope to pick this story up next year. Please leave a review and thanks a lot for reading/reviewing/fav/alerting this fic! Have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
